


The Insects Crave Sugar

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it's actually just undertone for fluff, Character Insert, F/M, Mentions and insinuations of certian kinks, SugarBaby-ish!Reader, Vv domestic Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Hannibal likes strongly believes in the expression "...to death", sometimes even to a literal extent. But it can never apply as strongly as it does when the word spoil is added and is diverted to his princess.





	The Insects Crave Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine being Hannibal Lecter's sugar baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299565) by lecters-princess. 



> Guess who got carried away again!  
> Sorry for typos, i'm half blind sometimes.  
> xxx

**_04:56_**

_"It's too early for this, darling. Go back to sleep."_

**_06:14_ **

_"Hanni... stop, didn't you want me to sleep?"_

_**The alarm clock finally buzzes at 08:00** _

I groan at the piercing ring of the alarm clock placed on the right bed side table. I roll on my chest and hit the clock's button gracelessly. I lazily let my arm fall on the edge of the bed, hand coming in contact with the floor, causing a firm thud. I huff and blink rapidly. I roll on my back and realize that I was in the dune of deep colored covers all alone.

I threw the sheets off me and stretched all the way to the bathroom, not forgetting to collect my favorite blue scrunchie and placing it on my wrist. Upon seeing my refection in the mirror, I fixed the straps of my silvery-blue silk slip dress and proceeded to brush my teeth. Right after, I walked out of the bathroom, and all the way out the king sized bedroom. Immediately, a consuming fragrance enfolded me. My stomach portrayed the sound of a rabid wolf snarl in appreciation of it. My legs instinctively brought me to the chamber where the scent, knowingly, sourced.

The maker of the magical aroma turned to me with a smile, briefly halting his preparations. "I knew I heard the sound of an angry elephant." I broke out in a chuckle of appreciation, "Yes, well, you know me; my appetite's always been beastly." I finally got close enough to wrap my arms around the _iron chef_ and soon enough received a small kiss on the crown from him.

"I especially enjoyed the whale songs from last night."

I laughed heartily, "I'm sure you did."

I glanced at the pan he maneuvered and saw a delicate crêpe forming in low heat. I smiled softly and kissed the man's nape. "You know, _ordinary_ breakfast food-- pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, _heck,_  even just brand cereal will equally subdue the monster in my belly."

"I'm sure it will," he pushed back and faced me. "But I will make nothing but the best for my princess." He planted a soft kiss of my lips but quickly pulled away. "Wait for me in the dining room. One must not be distracted when creating a delicate dish such as this."  ~~~~I smirked at his remark, then crossed my arms from behind the constantly sharp suited man. I giggled, "Well then, I should very much leave in haste."

As I ran away in a hurry, the man growled my name out in a threat.

"Where are your manners?" he spat out as he rubbed his bottom. "Do you always go around pinching men's derrière?"

I giggled and winked, "Only the handsome ones who extensively effort to make fancy meals for me everyday."

 

I settled myself in a seat far from the arch that gave passage to dining room and the kitchen. I fiddled with the tips of my locks and bit my lower lip at the increasing level of acidity in my stomach, all thanks to the heavenly smell swirling around. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, allowing myself to savor the smell as a substitute for food at this time. I hummed a spontaneous tune.

_**08:21** _

I was all at once greeted by the sound of plates being placed on the table. The man who had prepared the dish smiled, causing me to do just the same.

"Crêpes with strawberries, raspberries, blue berries, bananas," he scooped from a bowl, "whipped cream," and then poured a rich, dark colored sauce, "and, _your favorite,_ milk chocolate."

"How _sweet."_

"Just as you are." he said. He extended his hand to me and I knowingly gave him the hair tie on my wrist. He then moved to the back of my chair and his calloused hands gathered my hair gently, expertly placing the tickling strands in a bun. He took his time in _fixing_ my hair, his fingers entwining and tugging lightly on my roots. His hands slowly wandered down my neck. My skin was quickly alerted with a hot breath from behind as goosebumps appeared in an instant. " _Mano princesė."_ he hummed against my skin.

I leaned my head back closer to him, "Hannibal, I never asked, just assumed, but, uh, _mano_ is Lithuanian for... _my?"_

He chuckled slightly, "Yes. _My princess._ Mine and _mine_ alone." He broke away and walked to his chair, diagonal to mine. He nodded his head then we both dug into the dish. Upon taking a bite, I closed my eyes as an explosion of flavor spread in my mouth. I moaned, almost erotically, and turned to the amused looking man. "It's _fucking_ delicious, Hanni." I then quickly stuffed a much bigger portion in mouth as the man returned a glare.

"What did I tell you about your _sailor_ mouth?"

I chewed violently, "But Hanni-" "Swallow first." he interrupted. I shut my mouth and chewed on, obeying his command after, swallowing the food in my mouth before throwing the useless excuse I have for cursing.

"It's just that this crêpe is _really_ good and you always cook so masterly." I cut the some of the berries on my plate. "I swear it's like magic. You and I could cook a simple sunny side-up egg in the same room at the same time with the same salt and pan, yet yours would taste a thousand times better." I sure hope he swallows the compliments I feed him.

He smiles softly and takes another bite of his food. He keeps his eyes on my for a brief moment then finally speaks up. "Alright, I'll forget you ever said that word. But another outburst of that language and the only _word_ you'll ever say is my name."

I felt my body tingle and warm. Though I knew how serious he was, his tone somehow struck a playful tendon in me and I could not resist to stroke his leg with my hanging foot due to the fact my legs were crossed. "Was that a threat, _daddy?"_

He quickly straightened his posture and gripped his silverware. He gulped as he turned to me "Princess, I would never threaten you." But he slowly leaned in, "I'm simply stating a _fact."_

 

_**10:37** _

As much as I enjoyed myself, breakfast ended and Hannibal had to _run a quick errand_. Though he usually uses the term loosely, he assured me that he was not to do anything sporty for the day and he genuinely had go out and do something.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to get you?" Hannibal spoke from the door of his office, gazing up at me as I looked for something interesting in the bricks of his book wall. I smiled softly. He's always made sure that I have what I need and get what I want. He very much spoils me every chance he gets. I quickly turned to him, then to a book I had pulled out of the shelf. "No, baby. I'm good." I spoke, stuffing the book back where I got it. I walked on and turned to the man still put in his place. "I'm good, Hanni." I repeated, pulling out another book from the shelf. "You can go run your errand in peace."

"You're quite sure? Last time you made me turn the town upside down for an ice cream flavor that was not available in this state." He walked to the center of the room, closer to me. I felt a slight blush creep on my cheeks, and I quickly gained disinterest in the book I had picked so I pushed it back in its place. "And let's not forget of the time you had me go back and forth the store because you kept forgetting you needed a certain supply for your _womanly needs."_

Now I was definitely blushing. "Han-I never asked you to go back and forth."

"Yes, but I did." He tilted his head a bit, _"For you."_

I smiled slightly, chewing on the inside of my lower lip. I huffed. He wasn't leaving unless I make him get me something. "Well, then buy me that vanilla and cinnamon lotion you tell me you like so much. I've almost finished the bottle I have and I wouldn't want to disappoint you and your _sniffing_ activities."

He smiled a soft victorious smile. "Would that be-" _"And peach lip balm."_ I smirked as a playful idea sprung into the chambers of my mind. "Oh and your cologne's almost out and _I_ don't want to be disappointed in my sniffing activities." I walked forward and counted my fingers.

 _"Butter scotch brownies, duct tape, the most golden shade of eyeshadow,"_ I placed my pointer on my lips and hummed in contemplation. "Maybe you could finally get the black lingerie you promised me after ripping my favorite pair oh-so-carelessly." I then started walking around. "And you know what, it _is_ almost my time anyway, so you can stock me up on some more of my _womanly supplies_. I'll be needing pads in all its variety, make sure to get the one with the good brand, oh and I got carried away with  _washing myself up,_ so I'll be needing a new bottle of _femme_ wash, alright."

Hannibal clenched his jaw when I named that last item, understanding what I _innocently_ meant, and blinked slowly; I smirked. "Would _that_ be all?" he asked, pursing his lips.

"Actually, while you're at it, go claim England for me and get me a worthy crown." I pouted with a squint then nodded in agreement. _"That_ would be all, my love." I dismissed, twirling around, pretending that the books had caught my interest again. I heard him walk off without a word at first, and open the door. "Good bye then, darling."

I glanced at the clock on the wall instinctively, before releasing a threat.

_**10:42** _

It's still quite early. He should have more than enough time to run his _quick errand._ "Be back before bed time or you'll be sleeping on the porch."

He chuckled, "I love you too, princess."

_**11:11** _

I huffed at the fact I was still alone and made a silent wish Hannibal would actually not _use the term loosely_ and really only do a quick errand so he could attend to my _selfish, wanton_ needs of the moment.

**_13:04_ **

I finished reading a book about insects and how _C12H22O11,_ or in layman's term: _sugar,_  is what they prefer over other spices. As I read through the hard bound book, I remember a _indisposed_ Hannibal growling against a, quite literally, _tied up_ me some carnal praises. _"I crave you like insects do sweets."_ He would gnaw on my skin. _"But you, my dear, taste far better than sugar."_ He would groan. _"And I am truly an insect compared to your being."_ He would knead on my body. _"Yet you'll have me."_

I clenched my jaw at the vivid memory, feeling my core swirl in enthusiasm. Alright brain, back to the _actual_ insects. As it turns out, insects' preference for sugar is not a matter of taste but efficient metabolism. I smiled as I stumbled upon that fact. I have yet to correct my doctor Lecter for indirectly insinuating that insects crave sugar for the taste an not its simple structure.

_**13:52** _

I huffed at the absence of a person to poke at. So agreeing with myself that Hannibal would be just around the corner, _he's definitely a minute away_ , I went to the kitchen to prepare him lunch. I pulled out some random ingredients and pondered of a dish I could make for my probably hungry Hannibal so he wouldn't have to fuss when he gets home.

Yes, I remember quite well admitting that my culinary expertise are not at all near that of my Hanni's, but between me and you, I would always, _always_ make the better bowl of oatmeal. Growing up, oatmeal was only ever the only thing available and accessible in the house. It's probably safe to assume that I have tried every type of ingredient you can use for oatmeal, even the ones you wouldn't. _Think anchovies and ketchup._

But make no mistake, I was not going to make a lousy, improvised bowl. This was to be a masterpiece, even in the eyes of Hannibal.

_ **14:04** _

I had finished preparing the bowl of oatmeal and was waiting on my man's return.

_**14:28** _

_"Where the hell is he?"_ I seemingly question the fridge as I place the now room temperature and thickened oatmeal inside.

_**16:58** _

_"He better not have lied to me and went hunting."_

_**17:25** _

_"I swear to all things good, if he is, I am going to hunt him for lying to me."_

_**18:33** _

_"He is so sleeping on the couch."_

 

**_20:10_ **

I was lying on the living room couch, producing popping noises with my lips as I impatiently awaited Hannibal, who very much took his time in running his not at all quick errand.

 _"Sweetheart?"_ I heard a voice and the sound of footsteps and friction against some bags.

_Finally._

I huffed and stood up, lazily walking over to the owner of the voice. I knit my brows at the sight of the man who saw me but walked pass me, placing the multitude of paper and plastic bags he held on the sofa. "Hannibal? What the hell is all this?" I question just as the man turned to me with a tired expression.

 

"Darling, I may look _too_ tired to reprimand your language but I assure you, if you persist, I will have you over my knee."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the man, "I didn't say a bad word. It was merely an expression, _daddy."_ He groaned at the pet name and pulled me roughly in his arms. "Princess, I would advise you not to push me right now. I had an aggravating quarrel with a sales woman about the pigment of some gold eyeshadow."

I pulled away slightly and blinked rapidly. _"Gold eyeshadow?_ Hanni, is that what all that is? Did you buy everything I did _not at all_ need and only _playfully_ asked for? Is that why you took so long?"

He sprawled his hands on the small of my back and simply examined my expression, his silence answered my question. "Hanni..." I spoke out like a child. He tucked stray hair that fell out of my very messy bun behind my ear. "You really shouldn't have done this."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's _too_ much."

"Nothing is ever too much if it's for you."

"But Hanni-" "No buts, my dear. Not when I have claimed England for you and bought you back a crown fit for a queen." I raised my brows and tugged the corner of my lips down in disbelief. "Have you, really?"

He chuckled and kissed my nose. _"Ye of little faith."_ He broke away and snatched a black, medium sized paper bag, handing it to me. Upon opening the bag, I gasped at the sight that was hidden inside. "Hanni! This is--" I cut myself off with a huff. "You shouldn't hav-" "Darling, enough of these  _shouldn'ts,_ enough protests. I bought this for you and that is that. Now, try it on." he spoke, cutting my sentence off.

Hannibal pulled the glimmering [crown](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0791/1777/products/Dorothea_1.jpg?v=1425671221) out of the bag. I set the bag down and Hannibal placed the diamond studded headpiece on my head. He cupped my face and gazed at me lovingly. "So, is it, in fact, fit for a queen? And in that case, should my title then be raised from _princess_ to _your malevolent majesty, supreme ruler of man?"_ I teased as I secured my arms around his torso.

He laughed and rested his forehead on mine. "If it pleases you, than so it shall be." He leaned in and captured my lips in his, but I couldn't really kiss him due the giggles erupting from my chest. When I finally settled down, however, and managed to receive a quick smooch, too soon, we broke away. Hannibal pressed his lips on my jaw, then whispered in my ear. "Wait here, _my queen."_

I smiled at the new nickname and the man then went off. I fiddled with the crown on my head and turned to the other bags with amusement and curiosity. I noticed a brown paper bag contained what I recognized to be a box of heavy duty pads and laughed at it, thinking of how many weird faces were thrown at the ever nonchalant Hannibal as he purchased the items in the store. I heard a quick whistle from behind me and along came the sound of paws against the floor.

"Go meet your mama." Hannibal's voice spoke out softly. Then so the man appeared with a tiny cream colored [puppy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/35/8d/cb/358dcb75d7f20c1e8a1d5c3248dc50a8.jpg) hiding behind him. I squeaked in enthusiasm and covered my gaping mouth.

"Hannibal, is that... is she- _-or he_ \- ours?" I asked crouching down and cooing at the shy pup. "Hi." I whispered softly to the small animal.

 _"He_  is." Hannibal spoke as he looked down on the perfect creature. The tall man lifted his leg and gently pushed the puppy closer to me, causing it to whine and once again retreat behind him in fear. I pouted at the indirect rejection. "He's awfully bashful." I spoke as I crawled slowly to him. "Hey baby," I waved at him with my fingers. "I think you should know that this man you seem to like too much already bites awfully hard, while _I_ however _do not."_

Hannibal chuckled, "Are you sure about that, darling?"

I smiled, "Okay, maybe I bite _a little bit._ " I finally got close enough to pet the puppy's soft trembling head. "But I would never bite you, sweetie." I whispered as I victoriously got ahold of him. I pulled the nervous thing closer and I stood up with him in my arms. He whined and pawed on my chest. I whispered to him some sweet nothings and stroked his head in hopes to ease his anxiety. "Alright then, let's settle on the sofa." I whispered to the creature.

 

I placed him on the cushion next to me and allowed him to position himself. Hannibal sat down next to the fidgeting pup and immediately, the tiny thing ran to his lap and settled himself there. I smiled and scrunched my nose at the sight of the fleeing creature, slowly moving closer to the two. "What's his name?" I asked as I attempted to make contact once more and stroke his glossy fur. He jolted a bit at contact, but allowed me to pet him, nevertheless.

 _"England."_ Hannibal spoke as he showed me the Union Jack [tag](https://img1.etsystatic.com/157/1/10772299/il_340x270.1215660113_5zgv.jpg) on the pup's black [collar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/e8/37/f5e837fe256dbaf52c6df3c4d7226a3f.jpg), making me laugh at the smiling man who looked pleased with himself. I turned to Hannibal with an amused face, "So you _have_ claimed England for me."

He smiled, "Well I couldn't exactly wage war on Buckingham palace and win overnight, so I settled on this alternative. If it makes you feel any better, he is an English dog breed, an English Cocker Spaniel to be specific."

I giggled like a child and cupped the man's face as I pecked his lips twice. "My dear Hannibal, such a romantic." Suddenly, I felt soft paws travel on my lap and I cooed in adoration. "Aww, my baby England. Such a handsome one you are. Better looking than that old-timer you finally had the sense to leave for me."

Hannibal laughed deeply, _"Naughty."_ he stated as he leaned to bite my ear lobe.

I pulled away and chuckled, England was still in my arms. "See, I told you he bites. He may be sweet looking and all, but he's viscous and will leave you bruised for days." I whispered to the innocent thing.

"My dear, you probably shouldn't be saying such things to a baby."

 

**_20:59_ **

Hannibal and I had unpacked at laughed at the items he bought me, and little England had fallen asleep on my lap.

"As much as I'd love to model the lingerie you bought me, this pupper is completely knocked out and if he wakes up because of us, I will never forgive myself, especially not you" I spoke to the eager man while stroking England's head softly.

"Well, there _is_ one last thing I got you that you have not yet seen." Hannibal re-positioned himself next to me.

I knit my brows, "Show me then. What had I made you playfully buy that I have not yet seen."

He chuckled and pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Actually... it's not one of your silly requests." I raised my brows in disbelief, "You still went your way to spoil me? Darling, you-" "Please..." he cut me off. "Don't say I shouldn't have." he spoke out, almost helplessly. "Your rejection of this... will surely _break_ me."

He stood up and faced me, causing me to simply look at him expectantly. He huffed, clenched his jaw then placed his hands on his pockets. He opened then closed his mouth, then started pacing around the room. "It's not much. It's hardly expensive enough but I recall you shunning too _flashy_ things... so I settled upon this."

" _Too flashy?_ What--I don't get it."

"It was supposed to be bigger, but I decided upon a set of your favorite color."

 _"A set?_ What-" "It was also an alternative if you didn't like too much the crown I had bought you." Hannibal cut in.

I huffed suddenly putting the pieces together, "Baby, you bought me two crowns?"

"Well, it will look quite like one if choose you wear it." He said kicking air and shuffling his feet. I knit my brows, _'it will look like one'?_  He isn't making sense at all. "But you know what, actually, it's quite late, maybe I could show you another time." I knit my brows at his odd behavior, "Hannibal Lecter. Now is not the time for your dramatics. Tell me what is it exactly you got me so we can both relax."

He huffed and walked in front of me. "I bought it a month ago." he whispered, as if a secret. I cocked my head to the side in even more confusion. "And I felt compelled to show you today because of the crown I got you. I realized that you very much deserved to flaunt your queenly stature and have everyone acknowledge it even without you needing to wear such an eye catching piece on your head." He licked his lips, "This will be far less flashy to your taste but will show you are a queen, nevertheless. But more specifically, everyone will know you to be _my queen_."

My face softened but I still did not understand. I knit my brows, "What is it then?"

 

His next action caused my eyes to widen considerably. "My love," his lips trembled, "You make me."

He was down on one knee. "You make me feel... _human,_ which I despised at first. I hated so much the fact that you made me feel things I could not control, how you'd make my interests shift from something that will then seem not at all important, to your intoxicating scent or your playful banter. Yet all at once you make me also feel invincible, especially when you turn to me with your beautiful eyes of splendor. I had long come to terms with the fact I am _hopelessly_ in love with all of you." He pulled out a black, velvet box and I felt tears well in the corner of my eyes. "You are my everything, my world, and my greatest down fall.

He opened the box and revealed a set of [rings](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/86/d7/e0/86d7e0fcd912b5171a76fe369e0fb551.jpg) patiently waiting to be worn. "I know it is customary _to ask,"_ He clenched his jaw and turned away for a moment, "But asking would mean a fifty percent chance of rejection." He gazed at me with a hint of fear in his eyes, "And I would... be driven to insanity if you were to reject me."

My breath hitched at his admission. How dare this fool believe I could possibly ever reject him.

"Which is why I... _beg_ of you to take me, and take me as I am. I beg that you allow me this honor of taking you as my bride. I beg that you allow me to forever cater to your every need, to forever hear the sweet sounds you make, and to forever be by your side." He paused for a moment, "I'll get down on both of my knees of you wish it. I'll even _truly claim England_ if that--" but my laughter cut him off , as well as my lips crushing his. I placed my hands on his cheeks and allowed myself to melt in warmth. I broke away with a soft smile, "Dr. Lecter, you talk to much in my taste."

I chuckled at his stunned reaction, "You don't _need_ to beg." I stroked his skin with my thumbs. "You didn't even need _to fear_ asking," I bit my lower lip, "Because my answer is always going to be _yes."_

He exhaled the breath he had held and put the ring on my left right finger, carelessly throwing the tiny box on the floor. We shared another kiss, but was cut of by whimpers of a cranky puppy, trying to break free from the predicament we had quite literally _squeezed_ him in.

 

_**23:09** _

I moaned at the soothing feeling of Hannibal combing my hair. I snuggled deeper into his arms and brought the puppy in between us up high on my chest so that he won't suffocate. I bat my lashed then gazed upon the man whose eyes were still sharp and awake. "Can't sleep?" I asked, fidgeting my finger which had a foreign feeling of cool jewelry on it.

He turned his gaze to me, "I was thinking about the way you always make a wish at 11:11 o'clock."

I chuckled softly at the random thought in his mind at this hour. I lifted my head up from his chest then looked at the clock on the bed side table.

**_23:10_ **

"You still have a minute to spare." I yawned, feeling my lids go heavy. "And you know, they say that your wish will only come true if you actually don't know it's 11:11."

He hummed, "That doesn't seem to stop you, my dear."

"It doesn't, doesn't it?" I chuckled at both myself and him.

"What do you wish for?"

I forced my eyes open, then recalled what I wished for a while ago, but instead I remembered the oatmeal I had made him. I huffed at the thought and decided not to mention it so he won't wake up early and throw the probably already  _not too_ appetizing bowl of oatmeal so he can avoid eating it the next day. I am determined to feed him the dish regardless of its state in the fridge.

"Well, while I was waiting for you, I wished you'd come home and _satisfy_ me." I said a-matter-of-factly.

With those words, the man tensed and attempted to re-position himself. I groaned however, screwing my eyes shut, and pushed my head down on him with all my weight, though it wouldn't actually stop him. "Not now, Hannibal. I'm too sleepy."

He kept on fidgeting and I threatened to do my worst to him if he woke peaceful England. He sighed in defeat, not wanting to upset me, but he stayed tense for a long while, not allowing himself to drift into sleep like I was doing.

"You shouldn't have said that." He mumbled, "Now I won't fall asleep."

I clenched my jaw and huffed, "So what then? Should I have lied? Do you want me to start lying to you?"

He kept still and silent. I hummed in agreement to his nonverbal reply, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Though tense, and hot and bothered he was, I savored the proceeding silence and allowed myself to slowly succumb to the _dream state_ I was being pulled into. I groaned at Hannibal's increasingly annoying movements and settled upon moving away from him, not wanting to continuously be disturbed. "Make a wish then that you'll fall asleep." I mumbled dismissively.

He sighed in defeat once again, then moved back closer to me, wrapping his arms around my body.

**_23:11_ **

_"I wish you weren't so sleepy."_


End file.
